Guide to being Teletraan 1
by LilCharmyBee
Summary: 07 Movie- Teletraan-1 was failing and need his legacy to continue on in some one else...lucky Mikaela. Now Mikaela must go through the changes of being a walking Teletraan-1 and getting more attention from the Autobots then she would have ever liked.


**First off sorry for the really lame summary for the story. I really couldn't think off what to write for the summary since it's limited for how much you can write for the summary. So anyway yes, I am starting a new story even though I REALLY shouldn't be. I have been extremely slow on updates on every one of my stories. I've been real busy lately but I'm trying to find time to update my stories. I'm starting a new story because I REALLY want to try this idea before I forget about it or lose interest.**

**Anyway, I just randomly thought of this idea. I've had Teletraan on the brain for awhile and I recently wanted to make a story about Teletraan and I also wanted to make a story about Mikaela since she is one of my favorite Transformer humans. So this is where this idea came from. I hope you guys enjoy this story as I'll try and update it quickly along with my other stories. Also this story takes place after Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Also AGAIN in my mind after TF: ROTF Bumblebee got his vocalizer fixed. Therefore he can talk!**

**If the text is in **_this format _**it's either a thought, dream, or a flashback. If the text is in **_this format _**it's either the Autobots/Decepticons talking on their comm links, or a telephone or television or at one point in this story Teletraan-1 talking to himself!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story.**

**Guide to being Teletraan-1**

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe this is seriously your ship." The young man said as he stood next to the yellow and black mech in the middle of a field. Both were staring at a large orange and yellow Cybertronian ship that crushed every plant or crop it had landed on.

"It's called 'The Ark'." The mech informed the human as he took his optics away from the ship and directed his attention to the human.

When the other Autobots had landed on Earth they had brought the greatest Autobot ship in history with them. It was a surprise they had been able to keep it hidden the whole time in this field. But not many humans lived out here and they had a cloaking device installed in the ship. But soon for security reasons the ship was going to be transported to the N.E.S.T. base and kept in a storage hanger big enough for it.

Along with the ship being transported other Autobots who had landed on Earth after the battle with The Fallen would be getting a place at the N.E.S.T. base along with the others. Luckily not many others had come. If the whole Autobot army were to land on Earth….well to Sam they wouldn't be easy to hide.

"And how many Autobots did this ship exactly carry?" the human asked still staring at the ship in amazement.

"I'm not really sure of exactly how many but I know it was a lot." The mech said turning back to the ship. "So is Mikaela coming with when we transport the ship to the N.E.S.T. base?"

"She said she was." Sam said finally looking away from the ship. "I hope she does too. I'm on break from college at the time so we can spend time together for once."

"Wait…" Bumblebee started as he thought about Mikaela and her whereabouts for a moment before turning back to his human companion. "If I'm here and most of the others are either on the ship right now or back at the N.E.S.T. base…who's driving Mikaela?"

Sam just stood there are he tried to name every Autobot who was unavailable at the moment and would have been able to drive Mikaela.

Suddenly…it hit him.

"Wow I hope the twins are dead."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Skids! You stop at the red lights! Remember?" the female reminded the green vehicle angrily as she pointed back to the street light they had just passed.

"So you keep tellin' me. Just chill. We're getting' where we need to go ain't we?" the green vehicle spoke as it drove next to the orange vehicle on the empty road.

The twins loved driving when there was no one on the road. But when it came to traffic the two honked their horns, ran into other vehicles and had the worst road side manner you would ever see.

This was why Mikaela **hated **having them drive her. Frankly Mikaela didn't like it when ANY of the Autobots drove her. Unlike Sam she didn't want the Autobots to feel that they had to always be there for her. That is why she had her own car. But recently the car…some how ended up getting flipped upside down in her own drive way.

As the twins story states they were just sitting there when suddenly an evil pack of groundhogs came and flipped her car multiple times. What does Mikaela really think happened? The twins used her car as a puck for their two-mech hockey game.

So now she had to get the Autobots to drive her around. She mainly always got Bumblebee to drive her around since he was never at the N.E.S.T. base and he was one of the few Autobots that she could put up with. Actually she could put up with all the Autobots…except the twins…and Sideswipe.

The other Autobots let Mikaela drive them around without their assistance no matter how many times they insisted they would drive her. Optimus Prime couldn't even get the female to change her mind the one time Mikaela needed him to be her vehicle.

But the twins and Sideswipe...she could never beat them. This is why she always tried to avoid having them drive her. Today was a failure though as everyone was busy getting ready to take the Autobot ship to the N.E.S.T. base the twins though found it amusing to volunteer themselves to pick up and drive Mikaela. Oh how they loved to torment her.

Mikaela just rested her head against the steering wheel of the vehicle as Skids and Mudflap started talking to each other about some random thing they had seen yesterday. The two then tried to get Mikaela to give them her input but she just remained silent before they went back to talking to themselves.

'_I hate it when the twins drive me.'_ The young female just continued to tune the twins out as they got louder and louder as their conversation turned more into an argument. _'Can today get any worse?'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bumblebee carried Sam on his shoulder as the two walked into the gigantic ship and eyed every thing they saw. This was the first time Bumblebee had even been on this ship. All throughout the ship there were N.E.S.T. agents getting ready to help the Autobots launch the ship to the base.

A few Autobots could be seen but most were at the N.E.S.T. base. The only robotic creatures on the ship were Bumblebee, Ratchet, Prowl, Jolt and Arcee.

"Oh man! Oh man!" the blue mech quickly walked by Bumblebee and Sam. The mech had difficulty trying to get by the many humans aboard the ship.

The yellow mech grabbed the blue mech's arm and pulled him back "Jolt what's wrong?"

"All these humans! I keep getting freaked I'm gonna step on one of them!" the mech complained as he gave Bumblebee a worried look. Bumblebee just chuckled slightly.

Jolt had changed so much since landing on Earth. When he first met Jolt he couldn't get the mech to say anything but his name. Now Jolt was so talkative it made Bumblebee wonder if he was related to a mech known as Bluestreak.

"Just calm down." The yellow mech instructed the younger mech. "They are managing to stay out of the way of us and you seem to be paying enough attention not to step on them. Where are you headed to now?"

"To the command room where the evil second in command is waiting for me." Jolt shivered. If you were mean you were apparently evil to Jolt.

"Prowl is not evil." Bumblebee spoke up for the second in command. Though he did have to admit Prowl was a tad emotionless which could be associated with evil if you thought about it for awhile.

Sam, as he listened to the conversation with a smile, had to agree with Jolt. He had only known Prowl for awhile but still considered Prowl a little evil. Prowl kind of scared Sam more then Ratchet did.

"Now go to the command center and do your job you'll be fine." Bumblebee said with a smile "Just make sure not to look directly into his optics." This last comment just made Jolt jump a little as he slowly turned away from the yellow mech and walked passed the humans scurrying on the ground before heading off to what he thought was his doom.

Sam just burst out laughing as Jolt walked away. "Bumblebee you are so mean to him."

"I like him but I have to agree with Sideswipe for once. Jolt is fun to mess with."

"So where to now?" the human asked. "Mikaela should call me once she gets here." The young man pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and read the newly sent text message he had received from his girlfriend.

_To- Sam Witwicky_

_From- Mikaela Banes_

'_Call you when I get there. Going to kill Skids and Mudflap. Love you.'_

Sam just smiled a little as he read the text message before putting his cell phone back in his pocket. "Yeah she'll call."

"Good." The mech commented "In the mean time we'll go see how Ratchet and Arcee are doing with Teletraan-1."

Sam just blinked a few times as he went through the names of all the Autobots in his head again. There was so many of them that he wondered if he had forgotten about one of them. He then turned to Bumblebee "Okay I give up. Who is Teletraan-1?"

"The ships computer of course."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Only five more miles away from the field where the ship was supposedly at. Mikaela couldn't wait to get there and try and get away from the twins.

She had been able to get them to stop arguing…but only for a few minutes. The two had remained quite before arguing again but not without bringing Mikaela into the argument.

"The road laws are to keep people safe! You may be able to handle strong impact but I can't!" the female argued.

"You could handle it!" the orange vehicle argued as he drove closer to the green vehicle.

"Yo! Move over! There is enough road for you to get out of my area." The green vehicle said angrily to the orange vehicle.

"I'm just making sure Fleshy-Femme could hear." The orange vehicle commented.

Mikaela just sighed and once more rested her head on the steering wheel. Fleshy-Femme. That was just **one **of the many nicknames they called her by. Sam was just called 'Fleshy' or 'Kid' while Mikaela was called 'Fleshy-Femme', 'Hot Stuff', 'Super Femme' , 'Mechanic' and 'Fixing Staff' that was just a **few** names they called her by.

The female looked up from the steering wheel and smiled a little when she realized just how much farther they had to go.

'_Only two more miles. I wonder if I can go that much longer without killing these two.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hi Ratchet!" Bumblebee said happily as he walked into the med-bay with Sam still on his shoulder. No N.E.S.T. agents were seen in the med-bay. "Where are the agents?" Sam asked.

"Ratchet kicked them out." Arcee said rolling her optics as she cleaned some parts the med-bay and pulled out a few things. "Didn't want them seeing or trying to mess with Teletraan-1."

Arcee and her sisters use to help in the medical department back on Cybertron. They had known Ratchet and other mechs and femmes on the medical staff for some time now. Could be why they were the only ones aloud in Ratchet's med-bay.

Though at the moment Arcee was the only one of her sisters on the ship. Her sisters stayed behind at the N.E.S.T. base to help the others prepare. Or just to follow Ironhide.

"Where is Ratchet anyway?" Sam asked as he looked around the med-bay not spotting the medical mech anywhere.

"In the back." Arcee said pointing to a door in the far right of the room. "Heard him yell a few times so I don't know if it's safe to go in there." The femme warned "I think Teletraan-1 is having some difficulty."

"…Are we that stupid to go in there when Ratchet is ticked?" Bumblebee asked looking at Sam a little worried.

Sam just gave him the same look before smiling a little "Probably."

Arcee just shook her head as Bumblebee walked toward the door that led to the screaming medic. "I'll tell everyone that you offlined honorably."

Bumblebee just waited in front of the door as it slid open. The two blinked they went into the dark room. The door shut behind him taking away most of the limited light they had.

The only light in the room was from a few select monitors. The light was blue as red or white words flashed on the screens.

The two then turned from the monitors to look at the medic who was typing furiously on the Cybtronian sized keyboard with a 'You talk to me. I kill you' expression.

Apparently the two didn't notice the meaning of the expression. "Ratchet?" Bumblebee said quietly as he walked closer to the medic.

"What do you want?" the medic yelled as he turned to the two. Bumblebee nearly fell backwards as the yelling scared him. Luckily he was able to regain his balance.

"Oh it's just you." Ratchet said calming down once he realized who it was "I thought it was Jolt again."

It shouldn't have come to any surprise that Jolt could have been one of the many reasons why the medic was angry.

"What's wrong with Teletraan-1?" Bumblebee asked as he got right to the point and looked at the monitors.

"I can't access some of his files. Some of his files are even infected. I'm doing the best I can to make sure his whole system remains intact. But once we get to the hanger for the ship I'm doing a full system scan and staying on the ship till I get Teletraan-1 in full operational status again." The medic explained as he turned his attention back to the monitors. "And until then…" his attention then changed once more from the monitors to the mech and human. He gave them a cold glared they sent shivers through their bodies.

"I want nobody in here! Including you two!" Bumblebee quickly retreated out of the room as the medic yelled at them. The door shut behind them as they entered the med-bay.

They turned to see Arcee smiling at them "So how'd that go for you?"

Before either could respond they heard a small beeping sound. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone before opening it and putting the device up to his ear. "Hey Mikaela!" he said with a smile.

"Sure. Be there in a minute." Silence "No you can't kill Skids and Mudflap." He then hung up the device and back in his pocket it went. "Mikaela is here." He said turning to Bumblebee.

"Good! We are just about to leave soon!" he said happily before running out of the med-bay "See ya Arcee!" the two yelled back as the exited the room.

Arcee just smiled and shook her head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Skids held the female in his hand as they walked onto the ship. The twins were shocked to see how many humans were aboard a Cybertronian ship. "Whoa, humans be invading our ship." Mudflap said looking around.

"Not cool." Skids commented. Mikaela just shook her head _'Hurry up Sam.'_ Right on queue her savior came.

"Mikaela!" Sam yelled waving from Bumblebee's shoulder as the two entered the entrance room of the Autobot ship.

Bumblebee walked up to the twins and took Mikaela from Skids hand before placing her next to Sam on his shoulder. Sam hugged her and gave her a quick kiss before smiling at her "Can't do that through a web-cam."

The female just laughed a little. The twins paid no attention to the humans on Bumblebee's shoulder as they continued to pay more attention to the humans on the ground. "What are they all doin' here?" Skids asked.

"Helping us prepare the ship." The yellow mech informed the two. "What are they gonna do? I think we know how to handle our own ship more then they do." Mudflap said crossing his arms.

"Just let them be." Bumblebee warned the two. "Whatever." The twins said a tad annoyed. "So what do you want us to do chief?"

"Stay out of trouble. I'm taking Sam and Mikaela back to the med-bay. If you want to come you can but you need to stay out of Ratchet's way got it?"

The two nodded as they gave innocent smiles. Bumblebee didn't buy it but…it was probably better to take them anyway otherwise they would be playing 'Kick the Human'.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ratchet sighed as he came out of the back room. The door slid shut behind him as he exited. He eyed Arcee who was filing some data pads. "You're still here?" he asked surprised.

"Of course. I'm just getting the medical bay back in order. I think it's better to do it now rather then waste time at the base." She said turning away from the data pads and looking at the medic. "Besides it's no trouble."

"Weren't you supposed to be helping Prowl though?" he asked. "I sent Jolt to do it." "So that's where he went."

The two turned as they saw Bumblebee and the twins walk into the room. "Oh hey you're back!" the femme said smiling as Ratchet glared "What are you doing here?"

"I just want to keep Sam and Mikaela in here since there aren't any agents in here." Bumblebee said before pointing back to the twins "And they just followed." Bumblebee then walked over to a medical berth and placed Sam and Mikaela on the gigantic object.

Ratchet just sighed "Fine but don't touch anything." He started before looking back at the door to the room he had just exited from. "And stay **away **from Teletraan-1!" he warned.

"Oh Primus!" Mudflap said in a dramatic tone before Skids butted in "Is Teletraan-1 gonna go offline?" he asked being just dramatic as his brother. "He was so young!" they both said hugging each other.

Bumblebee and Arcee just laughed as Ratchet glared at the twins. The medic then turned to Arcee. The femme immediately stopped laughing and looked back at the medic.

"I need to go talk to Prowl. Keep these idiots out of trouble." He instructed her. The femme just nodded as the medic pushed passed the twins who stood in front of the door and exited the med-bay.

"I hope Teletraan-1 will be okay." Bumblebee said once Ratchet left. "I'm sure he will be." Arcee reassured the yellow mech "Teletraan-1 has gone through worse."

Skids slowly got closer to his brother as Bumblebee and Arcee started talking. Once he was close enough he whispered to his brother "Let's go sneak a peek at what's up with Teletraan-1."

"You crazy?" Mudflap whispered back "Ratchet will kill us. I like being online you know."

"Come on! 'Bee and Arcee are distracted. We just go in there real quick, look at Teletraan-1, and then we're out. Easy."

"Yeah it would be if the humans didn't hear everything you just said." Mudflap said as he pointed to the two humans on the berth that were staring at the two mechs.

"Oooooh snap." Skids said blinking as Sam gave him an amused look and Mikaela gave him an annoyed look.

The female crossed her arms and glared at the twins "I may not know who Teletraan-1 is but leave him alone. Ratchet said not to go in there." She said pointing to the door that hid behind it the Autobot's computer.

"Come on. Get a sense of humor Fleshy-Femme. We're just gonna take a quick look." Skids said.

"No." "But-" "No." "Come on we-" "N-O…it spells **NO**!"

"Kill joy." Skids mumbled as he pushed Mudflap farther away from the two humans.

Mikaela just continued to glare at the two as they walked away. Sam just put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Calm down Mikaela."

"Will geez for alien robots they sure aren't that smart." The female said as she looked at her boyfriend angrily.

"It's Skids and Mudflap what so you expect?" the male asked with a small smile. "Not much." The female answered smiling back.

The two humans looked over to where Bumblebee and Arcee were standing to find out the two were no longer there. They searched around the med-bay and noticed another door in the room was open.

While the argument had been going on Bumblebee and Arcee had gone into another room. "I'm betting you five dollars they are making out." Sam said as Mikaela laughed.

"I'll take that bet." The female said grinning. The two eyed the room once more and both blinked in surprise "Um…where are Skids and Mudflap?" Sam asked worried.

Mikaela gave an annoyed look "If they went bothering Teletraan-1 I'm going to-" before she could even finish the two humans were scooped up into a green metallic hand. "Skids!" Mikaela yelled as the green mech ran along side his brother to the door that led to Teletraan-1.

"Just be quite! Come on!" Skids said as he and his brother stopped in front of the door. "You're curious too I know it. Just one quick look. Pleeeeeease? And we won't even touch anything. Just a look!"

Mikaela just eyed the mech as he gave her a look that looked like he was trying to give her the puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Mikaela." Sam said with a sigh "Just one look. Real quick. They'll shut up and Ratchet won't know." The boy knew this was a dangerous mission. For Primus sake they were going against Ratchet! But it was just one look. What harm could it do?

The female just sighed before pointing her finger at Skids "Fine! One quick look and then you shut up and we wait out here for Ratchet. Got it?"

"Got it!" the twins said happily. Mudflap stepped a little closer to the door causing it to open. The twins optics grew a little wider as they stepped in and eyed all the monitors that had loads of information on them that they would never understand.

Skids looked at the two humans in his hand and smiled a little. Sam had already seen what was in here so wasn't all to impressed. Mikaela on the other hand…had the same look as the twins.

The green mech slowly put the two on the ground as he and his twin eyed more of the monitors closer to the back of the room.

Mikaela and Sam walked farther from the door and the two just eyed the monitors trying to understand what they said. Though most was in Cybertronian so they didn't get very far with trying to understand it.

"This is crazy." The female said as she looked at the screens. "I know. It's so blue in this room." Sam joked. The only light in the room of course was from the blue lit monitors. This of course caused the whole room to be blue.

"This is-" Mikaela and Sam covered there ears as they then heard a high pitched noise come from the various monitors.

Mikaela quickly glared over at the twins who were covering their audio receptors. "It wasn't us!" they defended themselves.

The four soon heard a voice repeatedly say 'Error! Error!' once more the sound came from the various monitors. None of them had any idea what to do as they just continued to hold their ears or audio receptors in pain as the loud sounds continued.

Soon Bumblebee and Arcee bolted into the room with shocked expressions. "What are you doing!?" Arcee yelled angrily over the noise.

"We didn't do anything!" The twins once more defended themselves. "Ratchet told you not to come in here!" the femme argued.

"Well you left us alone! You should no better then to leave us alone when we aren't aloud to do something." Mudflap exclaimed.

Arcee and Bumblebee quickly ran to the main keyboard that connected all the monitors together. "What do we do? What do we do?" Bumblebee panicked.

"I don't know!"Arcee yelled worried "I just don't know!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_The Ark is coming together nicely." The blue mech said with a smile. "How much longer till it is up and running?"_

"_We just need to load the computer system into it and we should be done Sentinel Prime sir." Another mech said._

"_Ah, very good. Thank you Perceptor." "You're welcome sir."_

"_So what is this new computer program called?" the Prime asked. In the past few years many of the computer programs that had been made for their various ships had malfunctioned. Cybertronian scientists were trying to make the ultimate program that could hopefully not malfunction and stay perfectly functional for cycles to come._

"_It's called Teletraan-1 sir." The scientist answered with a smile "And I think Teletraan-1 will be our best program to date! It will help the Decepticons control the ship much easier and they won't have to worry about it malfunctioning from faulty programming."_

_It was a time before the Great War. Before Autobots and Decepticons had turned against each other. Before the great Optimus Prime was leader and before Megatron became the cruel leader of the opposing Decepticons._

_Back then Autobots were civilian like bots or scientists. Decepticon were the armed forces. The ones that went into battle while the Autobots just stood back and watched the Decepticons protect their planet and their lives…but that was before Megatron became the Decepticon leader._

"_Good good. I'm sure the Decepticon commander will be pleased to hear that." Sentinel said smiling at the massive ship that rest before him. Autobots were all over the ship putting it together or upgrading a few pieces of equipment._

"_Sentinel Prime sir, my advisor told me to have you take a look at Teletraan-1 before we upload it into the Ark." Perceptor said as he walked closer to the Prime and handed him a small disk and a tiny cube._

"_What is the cube for Perceptor?" the mech asked. "It's the main power source. We don't want Teletraan-1 wasting so much of the ships power like all the other computer programs did. So Teletraan-1 will get power just from this small box. It should make things more efficient." _

"_Very good. I'll be sure to look both the disc and box over."_

"_Thank you sir."_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Sentinel sat there in front of his computer. The disc rest in the disc drive of the computer as the mech looked over the information that Teletraan-1 contained and what made the program tick._

_The Prime sighed. He wondered if this program would actually work. The Decepticons were getting rowdy. They were tired of the programs on their ships failing and they were demanding to have a better program for the ships soon or…or…Sentinel didn't even want to think about it._

_The Prime looked his computer screen before looking at the power box for the program that would later be installed into the ship._

'_I don't know how much longer I can keep the Decepticons at bay. I must make sure that this program does not fail.' The mech slowly got up from his seat and left his room. He walked down a narrow dark hallway stopping in front of a room that needed a pass code._

_The mech with ease entered the pass code into the code panel and the door slid open. He stepped in and walked closer to a metal containment unit. A box basically but a strong box._

_Sentinel slowly took out a card key from one of his compartments and swiped it into the card slot that opened the box._

_A strong light came from the box as it opened to reveal a cube like object. The Allspark. The source of all Cybertronian life. At this time the Allspark was not a powerful item mechs wanted their servos on._

_But that later changed once it was revealed how much power the cube contained. But for now the only security for the cube was a compartment box that only a Prime could open. It was even kept in a locked room in the Prime's house._

_The Prime just inspected the glowing cube before taking out a small lance and piercing a small edge of the cube. Surprisingly enough a small part of the edge of the cube came off and hit the ground. _

_Sentinel returned the lance back to its place before grabbing the tiny piece of the cube. He then proceeded to take the key card out of the card compartment. The box quickly shut and locked itself as the Prime got up and exited the room._

_As the door shut behind him Sentinel thought of the consequences to his decision. 'Only Autobot scientists will know. The Allspark is starting to grow stronger each passing cycle. I don't know how much more powerful it can get.'_

_The Prime entered his room and picked up the program's power box 'If the Decepticons knew about how much more powerful the Allspark was getting who knows what they would start doing. But…to prevent a riot I must make sure this new program is flawless.'_

_The mech opened up the top compartment to the power box and eyed the insides of the box. He gently placed the Allspark fragment into the power box. He blinked as he eyed the fragment in the box. Was it him or was it looking like the fragment was bonding with the mechanical device? _

_He quickly shut the top compartment of the box and closed his optics 'Please let it work. Please. Let Teletraan-1 function strongly no matter what. Let it even take on another form with the power of the Allspark just please…let it work!'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh Primus! Oh Primus!" Arcee panicked as the high pitched sound and the 'Error' voice got louder.

The femme nearly broke down as she tried to figure out what was wrong with Teletraan-1. But she didn't understand what to do like Ratchet did.

Before she could go any further the medic burst into the room with a furious face "What are you doing!?"

"It was the twin's idea!" Mikaela yelled.

"Rat!" Skids yelled at her. "She agreed to coming with us!"

"Just shut up!" Ratchet yelled as he shoved Arcee out of the way and tried to fix the problem himself "Everyone out! Out!"

The twins didn't have to hear it again. The two bolted out the door along with Arcee and Bumblebee.

Mikaela and Sam had a long way to the door since the others forgot to grab them and started running to the far away door.

Unknown to them all Teletraan-1 was searching for a new life force. He was failing and was shutting down. He needed a new life force. One that wasn't mechanical. One that had no technology attached to it at all.

And two perfect host bodies were still in the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'_N-need new…n-new…system.' The program was malfunctioning. He had been able to function since the many days when Sentinel Prime was ruler. _

_But now something was wrong. Was it possible that because of the new change of planet he had not been able to adjust to the planets way of getting information or such things?_

_Or was it just because he was to old to function. 'N-no more t-tec-technology…no more computer l-like thinking…I'm…I'm done.'_

_For the short time he had been able to function on Earth he had gained knowledge of the beings and workings of this planet. These thing called…humans. They were not made of metal and wires like the Cybertronian race._

_They were just this squishy organic creates. Maybe…this was what he needed._

'_T-the Allspark…it shall help me.' He had known about the Allspark ever since he started functioning. But told no one that operated him about it. It was his and Sentinel Prime's secret._

'_My n-new body…I will not be f-functional i-in it…I w-will cease t-to exist…b-but some one…some t-thing must c-carry on the A-Autobot history…and c-control the s-ship.'_

_He knew if he were to give vast knowledge to a Cybertronian that it would only bring the Autobot down and what happened to him could also happen to this Autobot._

_He needed a human. And from what he could tell…his sensors indicated two humans close by. "I-I must use one of them…w-with power from t-the Allspark…they c-can carry on my legacy.'_

_His decision was foolish and illogical. But it had to be done. He truly believed the Allspark fragment embedded into his power box could transfer the information he contained into a human. Well…it was better then nothing._

_Once this was done he would be gone. He would not live inside the human. Only what information he contained would go to the human. It was better the way._

'_I lived a g-good life. Activate t-transfer mode.'_

_As his system powered up to transfer…the fragment in his power box started to glow._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ratchet continued to try and get the noise from the monitors to stop. It was useless.

Sam and Mikaela were so close to the door. Being on an Autobot ship when you were a human sucked. It took forever just to run to a darn door!

A small wire started to slide out from behind the monitors control box and toward the humans. Blue sparks emitted from the top of the wire as it drew nearer to them.

It wasn't until the wire was behind them that they two noticed it. Mikaela slowly turned around as she saw blue sparks hit the ground in front of her.

Her eyes doubled in size as she saw the gigantic wire chase them and what else did she notice? It was about to go for Sam.

"Sam!" the female yelled as she shoved him out of the way as the wire tried to come down on him.

All she remembered was feeling a sharp pain hit her side and then it felt she was being electrocuted. Then it felt like something was entering her brain. Her head started to throb as she started to black out.

She heard some one yell her name. Her vision became blurry as she hit the ground and noticed that the wire had not landed far from her. No more sparks came from it as it lay there like it was dead.

She no longer heard the loud high pitched noise or the 'Error' voice. All was silent except for the boy screaming her name and the sound of metal feet hitting the floor and coming towards her.

She soon passed out unable to stay awake any longer. As she drifted to sleep all she could hear was a voice ringing in her head saying _'Teletraan-1 Transfer…Complete'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**First chapter DONE! Yeah sorry if the while Teletraan-1 thing like made no sense. I seriously couldn't think of how Teletraan-1 could transfer his knowledge and what not to Mikaela. So yeah sorry if the way this worked was kind…eh. Also yes before Optimus in my mind a kinder Sentinel (that isn't the one from TFA) was leader. But hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Hopefully I can update this again soon! Till next time!**


End file.
